hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Steveeee
Welcome Steveeee }! -- L44021 (Talk) 07:10, December 29, 2012 There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- L44021 (Talk) 07:10, December 29, 2012 ' • Forums • Images • Categories • Vandalism' |} Hey First off, I'm glad you liked the story. I also recommend checking out my other stories. Just check my profile for links to them. As for the basics of writing, there's not much I can say. The first thing you'd need is inspiration to write. If you don't have that, then you just won't enjoy it. And if you don't enjoy it, chances are others won't enjoy it. Also, if you have inspiration, then you know what is going to happen and you can put that down on paper (metaphorically). As for where you get the inspiration, that's something you need to discover on your own. Spelling and grammar are also important. If you have it in text talk, then it'd just be annoying to read and having no punctuation or paragraphs makes it a big wall of running words. Being descriptive is also a key because you want people to see in their minds what you are seeing in your mind. If you're not descriptive, then people won't see that. I'm not saying you need to describe every little detail. Doing that makes it seem like your holding the reader's hand and walking them through what was happening. Just describe the major things like fighting and people. That's really all there is to writing. The rest is what you come up with. You can't really "watch" the Chimera Ant arc, as the anime only covers up to the Greed Island arc. However, if you want to read the Chimera Ant arc, then I use Manga Reader to read it. There isn't really much to say about this website. It's a wiki; a place for people to get information about Hunter X Hunter. If there's anything you feel is missing either from certain pages or the wiki in general, you can edit the page with the information you have (if it isn't just fan speculation) or create the page. If you're wondering if information is legit, then run it by a few people on the wiki through a blog or something. Also, on the talk pages, it's best to leave your signature. That way, people will know it was you who wanted to talk to them. I know it was you because I got an email saying my talk page was edited by you. So, if you don't have a signature, you can make one in "My Preferences" in the drop-down box of your name. ~Jay^^ (talk) It's not a bother. I enjoy helping people. As of right now, every chapter that has appeared in Weekly Shonen Jump has been released in volumes. I don't know about the English release of them, as I don't collect them, but I'm sure you can find out about the with the "Chapters" link in the navigation box on the front page above the blogs. I'm not too sure what you mean by "creative ideas about the show", though. If you mean you have ideas on where the show might be headed, then I have to say that the show is following the manga and what happened in the manga will happen in the show. If you mean, you have some fan speculation about where the manga is going, then a blog would be your best bet. Also, you don't need to do the signature button AND the four squigglies. I know I don't have to explain to you why I don't collect the English manga of Hunter X Hunter, but I feel I should. Also, I want to talk about things fans would talk about with each other and not just me helping you (not that I don't like it, mind you). There are two reasons, actually. The first is that I don't have any money to buy the manga. It costs like 12 bucks Canadian or something for each volume and I don't have a job. So, I can't afford to buy the manga. The second reason is because I can't find the manga. Part of it is because I don't have a bookstore in my town so I have to go to the city to go to one (and no license means I can't go all the time). Another part is that when I do get to a bookstore, I don't see any Hunter X Hunter volumes there. So, I have to rely on the scans to read the manga. ~Jay^^ (talk) 20:17, December 29, 2012 (UTC) First off, I just wanna say "LOL!" Not because I'm laughing at you, but because you saying you wanted to ask me two questions and then asked more than two reminds me of this one joke I have in one of my stories, "The Fountain"/"The Fountain Redux" (it started in "The Fountain" and I carried it over to "The Fountain Redux"). It's where Killua says he wants to ask one question and then asks three. Somebody, usually Gon, says "That was three questions." And then Killua hits him on the head. Fun fact: in both stories, that joke has been used twice, but it will be used a few more times in the Redux. So, that's always a good thing if something somebody says reminds me of that. Or is it a bad thing? Meh. I'm gonna go with a good thing. Anyway, on to the actual thing. I would be honored if you would share my stories. I love hearing what people think of them and I'm glad that you like them enough to want to share them. No, the 2011 anime isn't dubbed in English yet. I'm not sure if it will be because Viz has made no announcements of it. Viz is the one that distributes the manga in English, under their "Shonen Jump Advance" line, and they dubbed the 1999 anime. So, all we have are the subs released by Crunchyroll. Well, in order to get a story like "It's A Wonderful Hunter's Life" published, you would need permission from Togashi, as it's his characters that I'm using. "50 Shades of Grey", I heard, was originally a Twilight fanfic but the characters were changed for publishing. I can't be too sure on that, because I've never read/watched Twilight nor have I read "50 Shades", but my point is that I use copyrighted characters for my story and they can't be published without written consent from their original copyright holder. The only story I could possibly get published is "Beneath the Surface", as that is original but it takes themes from various anime. However, I haven't worked on that story in a long time. I, in no way, consider myself a professional writer. Although, I do have a passion for writing and think that I am fairly good at it. I wouldn't go around saying I'm a professional or anything. However, if you need help with things, then I can do my best to help you out. Also, if your looking for some stories to read then, I guess the best place would be fanfiction.net or fictionpress.com. The same goes for if you want to publish stories (be advised that you do need an account to publish, but it's free so there's nothing to worry about). The first is a website for people to post fanfictions (stories created by fans of certain things like, say, Hunter X Hunter) and the second is for people to post original stories. I'm not sure what the second is like because I haven't been there, but I imagine it's similar to ff.net, as it's kind of like the parent site. I can't guarantee the quality of the stories because everybody has their own writing style (but be advised that there are some really crappy stories out there). ~Jay^^ (talk) 21:20, December 29, 2012 (UTC) No, I did not get Togashi's permission. I don't need his permission right because my stories are on a free website and I don't make any money off of them. If I plan on making money off of my stories (just like "Weird Al" Yankovic and his parodies), then I need his permission. Also, I'd love to read your stories and give you feedback. And I'm looking forward to hearing what your people think about my stories. ~Jay^^ (talk) 16:40, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year to you, too. As long as you don't make any money off of it, then you don't need anybody's permission. I'm glad that you told your friends about my stories and I'm looking forward to hearing what they think of them.~Jay^^ (talk) 18:04, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you have an idea for a story, then you should go with that. I'm fresh out of ideas for other people. Sorry. The only ideas i have right now are for my own stories. So, you should just go with what you've got.~Jay^^ (talk) 21:50, January 1, 2013 (UTC) 1) The movie hasn't come out yet. When it does come out, I doubt you will be able to watch it on YouTube. At least for a while. It's hard to say when we'll be able to watch the movie. 2) How should I know? I'm not the one in charge of the anime. I hope it will cover the arcs after GI, but I can't say it will for sure. ~Jay^^ (talk) 16:41, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it has been some time. I'm glad to hear that they like my story. I have all the stories I've written up on my profile so you can check that out. I'd love to read it and give you tips on how you can improve. Just send me a link on my talk page when it's up. Also, I think you might be interested to know that I'm currently planning another story. Details aren't really known at this point but it'll be on my profile when I've got it up. I can tell you that it's gonna be a crossover. Of what, I'm not saying. I love leaving people in suspense (part of the joys of being a writer). No idea on the first one. Seriously, if I knew that, I would have watched it already. For the second one, yes. Episode 62 is even out. And 63 will be out this weekend. ~Jay^^ (talk) 18:02, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's a weekly show. That means it airs every week. I watch it on animecrazy.net every Monday, as it normally airs sometime Saturday (my time - Sunday in Japan) and I'm normally busy on Sunday. If the show takes a week break, then I normally hear about it on Tumblr. ~Jay^^ (talk) 19:05, January 16, 2013 (UTC) As long as the episode has aired in Japan, you can watch it. I suppose I don't mind answering a few of your friend's questions. ~Jay^^ (talk) 15:37, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I have to wonder how you have gone this long without knowing these things. Crunchyroll subs them as soon as they air in Japan. As for finding them on Youtube, that's something you'll have to check out on your own. ~Jay^^ (talk) 17:55, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, you may want to try doing a bit of research before you start asking so many questions that can be answered just by looking at pages on the wiki. I don't mean to sound harsh or upset, I'm just trying to help you out a bit. Also, the idea for your fanfiction sounds interesting. Let me know a bit more about it when you have more ideas. ~Jay^^ (talk) 18:52, January 17, 2013 (UTC) That's fine. Whenever your friend can do it. I need to work on the Redux today, anyway. I'm having real problems with one part. ~Jay^^ (talk) 16:46, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, my "story" won't be over for a long time, I'm guessing, but the chapter will be done tomorrow (I hope). LOL! Sorry, I just had to point that out. Anyway, thanks for the "Like" and you'll get an update when the chapter is done via that. I'm hoping to have the problematic part done today. The real hard part is finding out how to word it so it remains "T" for the most part. Boy, will I be glad when it's over. ~Jay^^ (talk) 17:50, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Could you tell your friend that when they go to leave a message on my talk that they use a heading? It's just that I kinda like to keep it organized with the different people I talk to in a different section. It's easier for the, as well, because they only need to click on the "Edit" button for their own section and noty have to scroll all the way to the bottom of someone else's messages. Just figured I'd ask you now before your friend leaves their message cause I didn't really want to make any changes afterwards, you know? Thanks in advance and I'm looking forward to hearing from your firend. ~Jay^^ (talk) 06:42, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it's no problem. I've been a little busy as of late anyway. ~Jay^^ (talk) 18:46, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm not the one that puts the polls up on the main page but, since nobody else does it, I do make a blog for it and the admins choose whatever they like. Speaking of, thanks for reminding me to do that. I need to get on that right away. This week's been kinda busy for me (and for once it doesn't have to do with my stories). ~Jay^^ (talk) 17:26, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Well, to answer your question, I suppose you can understand the Chimera Ant arc enough without watching the Greeed Island arc. But if you're going straight to the Chimera Ants without first seeing Greed Island, you would wonder how and when Gon and Killua had developed their abilities. My recommendation is to watch Greed Island before the Chimera Ants. There are just so many awesome things in Greed Island (the least of which are my ramblings). As for how I've been doing, I suppose te answer I should give is 'pretty good'. I've been working on a one-shot all month long for a 'holiday' I don't really celebrate that has passed now. I uploaded it in parts because it was giving me difficulties. Either that, or I just really wanted people to read it. If you haven't read it, and are interested, you can find it in my profile. If you're not sure which one it is, then check the updates because it's all I've been working on. ~Jay^^ (talk) 16:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Reply to your message Hi Steveeee. I feel old. :L Regarding your request, unfortunately, I can't explain anything in-depth about wikias, but I'll tell you what I know. So this wikia's main purpose is to share knowledge about Hunter X Hunter through the internet. We can contribute to this wikia by editing (correcting grammar, rearranging picture etc.) or by adding information (giving summaries, adding character info, etc.) so that many people can understand it better. Aaaand that's as far as I can say because those are the only things I do lol. Sorry if I can't help you that much. orz - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Hi Steveee! First of all, welcome to the wiki! Second, thanks for your respect. I really appreciate it. About your question, are you talking about the blogs? Those messages that everyone can see and reply to? If you want to make a blog, go first to your user page. There's a tab below your picture. It says Profile, Talk Page, Blog, etc. Click on Blog and proceed to create Blog Post. I hope this helps. (｡◕‿◕｡) - Darkchylde User Talk:- Darkchylde13:15,5/2/2013 : Well, you can always put stuff on your profile. Tell everything about yourself in it. Is that what you mean? And don't worry; it's okay. - Darkchylde Talk 10:29,5/4/2013 making me cry, lol. I AM THE MOST KNOWLEDGEABLE PERSON ABOUT HXH. to answer your question yes you can make blogs about your site and fanfiction as long as it is hxh related. The answers to your other questions can be found on the main page and in relatively recent blogs.OnePieceNation (talk) 21:11, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :Perhaps you shouldn't reply on a message which was not sent to you, OPN. Anyway, it's good to see you again Steveeee! Thanks for the message and to answer your questions, yes, you can post blogs about your facebook page and fanfictions. Secondly, there is no confirmation if the manga will continue this December. Some people say it is only a hoax. As for the anime, hopefully it will continue until the Hunter Election arc. 23:30, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :That was my title dude, I like to kidd around (and stalk peoples talk pages) OnePieceNation (talk) 18:38, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Message 3! No problem Steveeee. By the way, I like your recent blog about thanking the Hunterpedia community. It is very nice. See you around the wiki! 06:21, December 7, 2013 (UTC)